Like A Brother
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Christina Hernandez has always thought John Cena was like an overprotective brother. What happens when she starts to grow up and sees him as so much more?
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Brother**

**Chapter 1**

Christina Hernandez laughed as she watched her best friend, Brandy Cena and one of Brandy's older brothers, John wrestle around the floor. She'd known the family for ten years, Christina's mother was best friends with the Cena family. The two mothers worked together at the local hospital. Christina was 13, Brandy was 15, and John was almost 17 when the threesome started hanging out. John went off to college two years later and then into wrestling. Christina and Brandy saw and spoke too him as much as possible after that, but not nearly as much as they'd of liked.

"Pops can't Brandy come to WrestleMania next month?" John asked with a smile. "Christina's coming and I'll be there."

"Brandy is 25 years old, she can make her own decision!" Brandy snapped at her older brother.

Christina laughed at Brandy bluntness and was met with a tackle from John.

"John what is going on?" They all heard a female voice ask from the entry way.

They turned and saw one of the women from RAW, Maria standing there.

"Babe we're going to be late for our flight." Maria said. "So why don't you stop playing with the kids and come on."

Christina took a step closer to the woman and stopped when Brandy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sure babe." John smiled, hugging his little sister. He went to hug Christina but she just stepped back and smiled.

She didn't know why but she felt like crying, hitting something or someone. More specifically that bitch Maria.

"What's wrong with you?" Brandy asked her as Mr. Cena left the room.

"No…nothing." Maria shrugged. "You ready to go back to the house?"

"Yeah, let's go." Brandy smiled.

"We're going to be late." Christina yelled two hours earlier to her roommate.

"I'm coming. They can wait." Brandy said, coming downstairs with her gym bag flung over her shoulder.

"Brandy why don't you take this seriously?" Christina asked. "If we ever want to make it we have to be on time."

"Why do you take this so seriously?" Brandy asked, flopping into the passenger seat of Christina's Mustang.

'Because I love your brother.' Christina thought, pulling into the parking lot of the local wrestling school.

"Tell me again why we can't tell John we're doing this?" Brandy asked, as the two girls stepped into the gym.

"Because you know he'll try to make us stop." Christina sighed, putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

Class lasted for two hours and then Christina went for her run. She always went for a run after class to spend some time alone.

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop." Brandy said, getting in Christina's mustang and driving off.

After every class Brandy drove to the coffee shop four miles away and Christina would meet her there about twenty minutes later. It helped her get out all of her frustrations. She'd been doing it ever since she'd realized that she loved John Cena.

About thirty minutes later Christina stepped into the shop, almost on cue, Brandy had raised her head to look at the exit.

"Feel better?" Brandy asked, laughing.

"Yes." Christina said with a smile.

"You know you have the best body of any woman in the world I don't know why you insist on running everyday." Brandy said.

"It just helps me think." Christina said with a shrug.

She had no idea when or how to tell her best-friend that she was in love with her brother. Or if she ever would.

(Chapter 2)

**Wrestle Mania 22 – Chicago**

Christina laughed as she watched Brandy yell at the lady at the airlines ticket counter. Evidentally they'd lost one of Brandy's bag and inside was Brandy's 'wrestlemania outfit'. Christina would never understand why Brandy was so obsessed with clothes. If anyone should be it was Christina, she WAS the one that was in love with a man who thought she was his little sister.

"Chris!" She heard John yell and she turned around.

Behind her stood John and quite a few other wrestlers and divas.

"Hey John." Christina smiled, laying eyes on Maria again.

When John stepped forward Christina knew he was going to hug her yet again she couldn't let him. She had to think fast. She quickly stepped back and looked towards Brandy's direction.

"John you better go save that ticket lady from your sister." Christina said with a small smile.

"What happened?" John asked, frowning.

"They lost her "wrestlemania outfit"." Christina said, making quotes with her fingers.

"Well I never…" John said, acting like a girl and placing his hand over his mouth. "Stay her with the guys I'll be right back."

Christina stayed there and watched as John went to try and make the situation better. She soon felt a hand touch her shoulder and she quickly grabbed it and tossed the owner over her shoulder. She regretted once she saw Randy Orton fall flat on his ass in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." Christina said, kneeling down to help him up. "I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay." Randy said, getting up. "I must say a girl has NEVER gotten the upper hand on me before."

"That was very nice young lady. It's about time someone knock Orton on his ass." She heard someone say from behind her.

She turned her head to see none other than Vincent K. McMahon standing there clapping his hands with a huge smile on his face.

"Um. Mr. McMahon I'm really sorry. I know he has a big match and I didn't mean to do that." Christina started off as John and Brandy joined them.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Brandy asked.

"Your little friend here just knocked Orton on his ass." Mr. McMahon laughed. "You know this girl Cena?"

"Yes sir. She's a friend sir." John explained, glaring at Randy.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew a woman that could wrestle?" Vince asked.

"I don't know any women that can wrestle sir." John began. "Other than the divas."

"Son. I know a trained wrestler when I see one." Vince began. "And that was no self-defense move that was a wrestling move. Anyway it was nice to meet you…."

"Christina, Christina Hernandez sir." She said, shaking his hand and watching him walk away.

As soon as Vince went through the doors she heard gasps and a bang. When she turned she saw John holding Randy up against a wall.

"What did you do to her!" John yelled.

"Dude I didn't do anything." Randy said, holding his hands up in the air.

"Do something." Brandy begged. "Fast."

Christina smiled at her friend. Brandy had a crush on Randy Orton since the day that she'd met him and Christina knew it. All Brandy talked about was Randy this, Randy that. Christina quickly walked over to John and placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"He didn't do anything he just scared me." Christina said.

Christina let out a sigh of relief when John let Randy go and turned to the rest of the group.

"I thought you were meeting us at the hotel." Brandy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Our flight got in 10 minutes ago so we figured we'd wait for you." John explained, glaring as Randy walked over to his sister and began to talk to her.

"Christina, Brandy this is Maria, Trish, Torrie, Stephanie, Paul you can call him Hunter, Dave, Rey and of course you both seem to have met Randy." John said, glaring briefly at his friend. "Everyone this is my little sister Brandy and my friend Christina."

"Hello." Christina said, putting her hand on the back of her neck. That's what she did when she was nervous. And lately anytime John was in the same TIME ZONE as her she was nervous.

"Let's go." John said, placing a hand on each girls backs and leading them toward the waiting limos.

Christina bit her bottom lip as they rode toward the arena.

"You don't want to bite that lip off." Randy smiled. "You may have a better use for it some day."

Christina glared briefly at the third generation superstar briefly before turning and starting a conversation with Stephanie McMahon.

Three hours later Christina and Brandy were sitting in the front row of the arena watching everyone practice.

"I can NOT believe that Randy was hitting on you." Brandy said.

"He was NOT hitting on me." Christina said. "And even if he was I wouldn't give Randy Orton the time of day."

Brandy looked over and watched her brother staring at them. Well not them, she knew John had a thing for Christina, had since high school. She just had to get them both to admit it to each other.

"That's because you're in love with someone else. If you'd just tell me who it was." Brandy said, trying to be believable. "I'll be right back."

Christina sighed as she watched her friend walk over to where some of the divas were standing and closed her eyes. Yet again her thoughts straid to the one and only, John Cena. A few minutes later she felt the seat next to her move and at first thought it was Brandy. Then she smelled the familiar cologne.

"What do you want John?" Christina laughed, opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." She said quickly.

"So you sure Randy wasn't bothering you." John said.

"No he wasn't." Christina said. "I….I have to go find Brandy."

She stood quickly and turned to walk towards Brandy. She watched as the Undertaker and Mark Henry ran through some moves. Vince and his family were standing on the outside watching. She felt someone push her from behind.

Chapter 3

She turned over and looked up, seeing Maria standing at her feet.

"What the hell is your problem?" Christina asked.

"Stay away from him." Maria said angrily.

"I don't think so." Christina laughed, getting to her feet. "I've known John for ten years and if you think that pushing me is going to make me stop talking to him, well you are sadly mistaken."

"Are you okay Chris?" John asked, standing behind Maria. "Maria what the hell is your problem?"

"She is." Maria said.

"Hey, hey, hey." Vince yelled, approaching the group.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon." Christina said.

"No, it's not your fault young lady." Vince said. "Call me Vince. You girls better settle your differences."

"Don't you settle stuff in the ring here Mr. McMahon?" Brandy voiced in.

"Brandy!" Christina snapped, glaring at her friend.

"She's NOT a wrestler." Maria said. "She couldn't wrestle her way out of a paper bag."

"Like you could." Christina said with a smile.

"Sign this." Vince said pushing a paper in Christina's hand.

Christina didn't even bother to read it.

'The nerve of this slut trying to tell me I can't spend time with John.' Christina thought, signing her name.

"You can't wrestle." John said, turning to Vince. "She can't wrestle. She may get hurt."

"Are you afraid I'll get hurt or your little ……little…..whatever she is over there." Christina said, nodding toward Maria.

"My what? She's my friend." John said, shaking his head. "And no I could give a shit if she gets hurt."

Christina took off her jacket and stepped into the ring in her jeans and tee shirt. She looked in Maria's direction and smiled.

"You going to join me?" Christina asked.

Maria entered the ring and Christina was so pissed off by then that she didn't even think about the fact that John had no idea that her or Brandy had been going to wrestling school for a couple of years, had even been in matches.

When Vince rang the bell and Shane entered the ring as referee Christina quickly knocked Maria's feet out from under her and started punching her lightly in the face. She didn't want to her the girl to bad it was WrestleMania weekend and she didn't need Vince or John mad at her.

Christina grabbed Maria by the hair and picked her up throwing her against a turnbuckle and grabbing her by her arm into the ropes. When Maria bounced off them Christina quickly gave her a clothesline.

"She's going up!" Brandy screamed. "Do it for me Hernandez."

Christina looked toward her friend and saw the huge grin on her face. Christina quickly climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and did a shooting star press. Grabbing Maria's leg and listened as Shane counted.

"1-2-3." Shane said, signaling for Vince to ring the bell.

Christina stood up as Shane raised her hand. When Christina reached down to help Maria up the snotty girl slapped Christina's hand out of the way.

Christina walked away and climbed out of the ring. She was quite happy with her match until she saw the angry look on John's face.

"Where did you learn to wrestle?" John asked, grabbing Christina's arm. "I told you….I told you both you can NOT wrestle."

"John." Christina began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked. "You're going to get hurt."

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd be mad!" Christina snapped. "You wrestle, what's the difference?"

"There's a difference!" John said, letting her go and bursting from the arena toward his locker room.

Christina stood there, listening to Vince talking to her about a contract. Christina looked at the floor and turned to Vince.

"I have to talk to John." Christina said quietly, walking toward the back with Brandy.

Vince and Brandy watched as she went to the back. They knew that without John's okay she would never say yes.

'Am I really willing to give up one of my dreams just because John doesn't want me too?' Christina thought. 'I could spend almost every day with him, of course he'll probably be with Maria more than with me.'

Christina sat on the crate backstage and put her face in her hands.

"Go talk to him." Brandy said, hugging her friend. "It's been almost an hour I'm sure he's cooled down by now."

"You're right." Christina said.

She jumped off the crate and walked down the hallways until she found a door with John's name on it and she knocked. She was quite surprised when Trish Stratus answered the door in nothing but a towel. Christina felt the tears threaten to fall, tears that she'd held in the entire day.

"S…s….sorry." Christina said, turning to leave.

"It's okay. The shower in the women's locker room was busy so John said I could use his." Trish laughed. "He said he'd give me until 5:00 so he should be here soon. I better hurry up and get dressed."

Christina let out her breathe upon finding out that this woman was not doing anything with John.

"So how long have you known John?" Trish asked. "He seems very protective of you."

"I've known him for ten years." Christina said. "He thinks he's my brother I guess. He's like that with me and Brandy. I don't know why I can take care of myself."

Trish smiled at the girl. She didn't seem to understand that John was in love with the small girl. And Trish knew by the look in the poor girls eyes that Christina was just as in love with John.

"So you have watched wrestling for like ever huh?" Trish smiled. "John talks about you all the time."

"Yeah. John, Brandy and me used to watch it all the time." Christina said, smiling as she remembered the good ol' times.

"Haven't heard much about Brandy." Trish said. "I'll have to talk to her later. Maybe you two can go shopping with me and the girls tomorrow. Buy you something special for WrestleMania. When you sign your contract you can shop a lot. We'll get you a new look or seomthing. Not that there's anything wrong with the one you have now…it's just a little to innocent, you need something SEXY!"

"I don't know if I'll even sign a contract. If John doesn't want me here than I won't be here." Chris said.

"I'll go find John for you." Trish said, now fully dressed. "I hope you get your contract."

(Chapter 4)

"John there you are." Trish said, running up to John who was talking to his friend Dave Batista. "Christina's in your locker room waiting for you."

"Is she mad?" John asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No. Not at all." Trish said. "I think she's more upset then anything. Scared."

"Scared of what?" John asked worried. "Of me? I would never…"

"No scared that your mad at him. Scared that you'll tell her she can't come work here." Trish began. "And I'll tell you I thought I broke her heart when she saw me in your locker room instead of you."

"Broke her heart?" John asked.

"Yeah. Come on John the girls in love with you." Trish said. "I wouldn't give up working in the WWE if my own parents told me I couldn't. But she said that if you tell her not to stay and you don't want her here that she'll go home with Brandy."

"She'd doesn't love me. We're just really good friends." John said. "I'd better go find her."

John went to his locker room and found Christina sitting on the bench, looking at something on her cell phone.

"What you doing Chris?" John asked, leaning against the wall.

He couldn't help but stare at the small blonde. She was about 5'4", 125 pounds. She had the longest blonde hair and the biggest bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She wasn't one of htose anorexic girls, she was just right. Beautiful. He watched her mouth move but didn't hear a word that came out of it.

"So John what do you say?" He finally heard her ask.

"About what?" He asked, shaking his head.

"About a contract here." Chris asked, standing up and putting her hands in her pockets. "If you say no then I'll tell Vince that I can't do it."

"No. I talked to Vince. You can stay here as long as you are my valet and I can keep in eye on you." John said, smiling.

He'd get to be around Christina EVERY day The next thing he knew Christina had her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist and holding on for dear life. John let his arms wrap around her, enjoying the feel of her there. The smell of her Happy perfume. Christina hadn't let him hug her for almost a year. He missed this, he missed her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brandy asked from the doorway with a smile.

Christina jumped off of John and turned to Brandy.

"I'm going to work here." Christina smiled, hugging Brandy.

"That's great!" Brandy screeched, jumping up and down with joy. "I can't believe John agreed to it."

"She's my new valet." John said, sitting next to Christina, now sitting on the bench and putting an arm around Christina.

He almost sighed out loud when Christina leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers and smiled.

"John it's time for our promo." Maria's voice screeched through the room.

Christina quickly picked her head up and stood next to Brandy.

"I'm going to talk to Vince." Christina said, leaving the room.

John stood there and watched her leave. What was it about Maria that bothered her? Anytime Maria was around Christina didn't want to hug him, touch him, anything. John shook his head as he stood up to go shoot the promo. He just had to find ways to get Christina to himself and he knew just the way to do it.

"Brandy tell Christina that to work here she has to be my roommate. I want to know where she is at ALL times." John said, smiling and leaving the room and everyone, including one very angry Maria behind.


	2. Chapters 6&7

(Chapter 6)  
Christina sat at the table drinking water and soda as John insisted.

"Can't I have one real drink? Please?" Christina said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No. We start training in the morning at 6. Then we have a plane to catch in the morning at 9." John said.

"Why do you get to then Johnny?" Brandy asked.

John didn't answer as he looked down at his seventh bottle of beer and back up at Brandy. Brandy was dragging Randy to the dance floor and Christina turned to ask Chris Masters but John stopped her before the words came out.

"Christina come dance with me." John said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

"You can't dance John." She said, as the dance music changed to 'Angel of Mine'.

"I can do slow." He smiled.

Christina laughed as John rested his hand on her hips and hugged her close to him. She let her head rest on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could hear his heart beating. It seemed like only seconds later that Christina heard 'Mi Dulce Nina' come on and she pulled away. She left John standing there and went to dance with Brandy and Randy. Christina was in the middle, Brandy was in front of her and Randy was behind her.

Christina had fun until she saw Maria whispering in John's ear and she frowned as she watched him follow her out of the club. The threesome returned to the table.

"Maria said she wasn't feeling well." Trish said.

"I'm not feeling to good right now either." Christina said, telling everyone she'd take a cab back to the hotel.

"I'll give you a ride." Dave said.

Christina sat in the car and let a few tears fall as they drove.

"You hungry?" Dave asked as they entered the hotel.

"Yeah." She replied, wiping the last tear, hoping he didn't notice.

"We can eat here, just let me run up to my room and get some money." Dave said.

Christina followed him to the third floor.

"Come on in." He said, opening the door. As she entered the room her jaw dropped. John was standing there in a towel, water was dripping down his chest.

"You hungry dude?" Dave asked.

"No. To tired to think about food." He sighed, looking at Christina.

"Okay. Christina and I are going to the restaurant in the lobby." Dave said.

"Dude your WIFE called. You should probably call her." John said, hoping Dave would cancel.

"Well let me call her and I'll meet you down there in fifteen minutes." Dave said, turning to Christina.

"I'll go change and see you there." She said.

Fifteen minutes later Christina stepped in wearing sweat pants and a Derrick Thomas jersey. She replaced her boots with a pair of red slippers. She found John and Dave sitting at a table in the corner. It seemed they were almost the only one's there.

"Thought you weren't hungry." Christina laughed as she took the seat in the booth next to John.

"I decided I should eat. It's almost two o'clock so we have to be up in four hours, may as well just stay awake." He said, resting an arm around Christina's shoulders.

Christina saw red as the over-endowed waitress licked her lips and looked at John as if he were on the menu and she was about to order him. The three ordered their drinks and she announced her return.

"Please take your time." Christina mumbled.

"You'll have to excuse Chris she's kind of against the whole bimbo movement." John laughed. "Why don't you show Dave how we get rid of girls like that."

The waitress returned and looked back at John.

"Ready to order sexy?" She asked.

Christina placed her head on Johns shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"Sorry Mel," she began looking at the girls name tag. "But he's NOT on the menu." Christina smiled, before placing her order.

"What do you want baby?" She asked, smiling at John.

Christina bit her bottom lip, they did this all the time but it was getting harder and harder to do. Each time she began to wish and dream that it would really be that way one day.

"I'll have you in my bed…" John began, as he felt Dave kick him from under the table.

The guys ordered and ten minutes later an old woman returned with their food.

"Where's Mel?" Christina asked.

"Sick." The older woman said.

"That's too bad." Christina smiled, before eating.

"You two are like the perfect couple." Dave said, smiling.

Christina almost choked on her food, as John spit the orange juice in his mouth across the table.

"What?" Dave asked, eating.

(Chapter 7)  
Two Weeks Later  
Christina lay in her bed waiting for the alarm too sound. Two more minutes. She turned her head to the other bed in the room and sighed as she watched John's chest rise and fall. She finally sat up and sat on the edge of her bed staring at him. The blanket had come down so it was laying across his waist, his chest fully visible. She wanted to reach out and just touch him, feel his muscles, see how he would react to her touch. 

In the two weeks she'd been there EVERYONE on the tour, except Maria had told her to go for it, take the first step, ask John how he felt. She still hadn't been able to get the words to come out. She jumped as the alarm sounded and quickly turned it off.

"John it's time to get up!" She said, in his ear. "John. Don't make me get out the cold water."

Fifteen minutes later she was still trying to wake him up, when their was a knock at the door.

"Adam wake his lazy ass up." Christina smiled, seeing Adam and Amy there. They had been working out together since the second day Christina came on the tour.

"You wake him up." Amy said.

"I tried he won't listen. I've already threatened him with cold water." She laughed.

"Kiss him." Adam said. "That's how Amy wakes me up if I won't wake up."

"I can't kiss him." Christina said blushing.

"Yes you can." Amy smiled, dragging Christina to the side of the bed.

"John wake up!" Christina yelled in his ear. He merely mumbled something about her and put his hands over his ears. "Fine."

Christina leaned over and let her lips close in on his. She was about to pull back when she felt him grab her and slam her on the bed under him, kissing her again. She felt his tongue lick her lip and she automatically opened her mouth and she couldn't hold back the moan as she felt his tongue tease her.

She heard someone clear their throat and saw John turn to see Adam and Amy standing next to the bed and she returned to see me laying under him.

"Oh shit!" He said. "I'll meet you guys in the gym in 10." 

With that he ran to the bathroom and Christina heard the water turn on.

"Damn see. I told you I shouldn't have kissed him to wake him up." Christina said, pulling on her tennis shoes. "He's like repulsed by me or something. Am I fat? Ugly? My breath stink? Stupid?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Amy said, placing a hand on her back. "John's just being a little stupid that's all."

John heard the door close and let his head fall against the bathroom door. 

"Christina thinks I see her like that? She likes me? What? When did this happen? Why didn't I see it?" John thought, looking down.

"Cold shower." He said, jumping in. 


	3. The End

(Chapter 8)  
Fifteen minutes later Christina looked up as John entered the gym. She was practicing in the ring with Amy.

"You're too energetic for me." Amy said, sitting on the mat. "You're wearing my ass out."

Christina laughed as she watched Dave enter the gym.

"Dave can you teach me how to do a power bomb when your arm is better?" Christina asked.

"I can teach you." John said, smiling at her.

"Okay." Christina smiled.

"But not now. We're going to be late for our flight." Adam said.

"I have to go get my bags." Christina said.

"I got them, their outside with mine." John said, holding her hand and dragging her out of the gym. He picked up their bags and they walked out of the hotel hand-in-hand.

"Johnny!" Christina heard the familiar yet annoying voice say. She turned to see Maria standing next to the bus that would be taking them to the airport.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to call me Johnny?" He said looking at the woman.

"We're sitting together on the plane." She smiled.

Christina let go of John's hand and took her bag from his other hand and followed Adam and Amy on the bus. 

"I'm sitting with Trish so I'll see you when we get to the hotel." She said.

Christina sat on the bus between Amy and Trish mumbling in Spanish.

"What the hell are you saying?" Amy asked.

"I said …..Maria is sitting with John on the plane." She smiled.

"That's all?"

"Well not all but that's what caused it all." She sighed.

Christina was the first on the plane and found her seat. She was sitting between Trish and Chris Masters. Chris still hadn't left her alone about a date and it was beginning to drive her nuts.

As the plane took off Christina tried to stay awake she was NOT going to take the chance of waking up to HIM.

"I'm going to the bathroom sweety." Trish whispered to her and left. 

She motioned for John to follow her when she noticed Maria was asleep, leaning her head on John's shoulder as he kept trying to raise it up. He quickly rested her head against the window and followed Trish to the back of the plane.

"Trade me seats." She groaned. "I don't want to sit with the RAW whore but I feel sorry for Christina. She looks tired and she's afraid that if she goes to sleep Chris will try and molest her or something."

"If Chris lays a finger…" John began.

"Tell her how you feel." Trish smiled, as the two walked back toward the seats.

They both laughed as they saw Christina against the window. 

"She hates sitting by the window, she's afraid of heights." John whispered.

"Trish I hope you don't mind switching. I love sitting next to the window." She lied.

"Move your ass Masters so I can get to my seat." John said.

Chris started to move over a seat but John stopped him.

"I don't like sitting on the aisle." He said, flopping down in the seat next to Christina.

He took the blanket Trish had put on the floor and placed it over Christina and him.

"Get some sleep." He whispered, moving her head to rest on his shoulder and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Just don't think about what's outside of the window."

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled. "I hate flying. I hate it. Why can't we drive?"

"We'll drive next time okay baby?" He asked.

"Really? Okay." She smiled, feeling John run his hand up and down her arm lightly

Christina quickly fell asleep. She woke to Maria's annoying voice again.

She opened her eyes and her head shot up off John's shoulder as she saw Maria standing over them. She felt John tighten his arm around her shoulder so she couldn't move completely away from him.

"Johnny I thought you were sitting with me." She whined.

Christina glared at the ditsy woman standing before her, she was looking at John as if she could eat him for her lunch. Christina had it. She was going to take everyone's advice and FIGHT for John.

"Maria do NOT call me Johnny." He said. "Only…"

Christina moved John's arm and stood. Locking eyes with Vince McMahon briefly before turning her head to Maria.

"He's MY Johnny. Only me and Brandy can call him Johnny." Christina said. "He doesn't like you, why don't you get a clue? Or even better why don't we ALL pitch in some money and buy you a clue bag, that way if you ever get a clue you can put it in there and save it."

Christina smiled when she heard everyone start laughing and briefly felt bad when she watched Maria frown. Christina turned to look at Trish who was now sitting in a seat in front of Christina. She only turned back when she felt a sting on her left cheek. She turned and looked at Maria and would have had her on the floor of the airplane had John not caught her as she jumped toward the woman. Christina felt herself pulled into John's lap and watched as Chris Masters stood and carried Maria back to her seat. Trish returned to her window seat next to John and Christina moved off John's lap to take a seat on the aisle.

"So John how does it feel to have two girls fighting over you?" Trish smiled.

"That was funny as hell." John said. "Glad Chris won."

Christina turned to her friends and started to say something, but was stopped by John's lips. She could hear the entire plane whistle and scream and immediately buried her face in John's neck.

"I love you Chris." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Christina couldn't hold back the huge smile. She finally had John and she was NEVER letting him go. 


End file.
